<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Father’s Day by ThornStone8773</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860863">Happy Father’s Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773'>ThornStone8773</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin, Horobi, and amusement park.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horobi &amp; Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Father’s Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His old spare clothes were still where he had left it: inside the ‘treasure box’, buried under odd knick-knacks he had found on his excursions through the ruins of Daybreak Town as a child. It appeared ZAIA operatives had deemed it inconsequential and decided to leave it alone.</p><p>The clothes still fit nicely on his figure. He had thought it would be a tight fit, considering the measurement was for his old body. It seemed his new body was identically built to his old one. How strange, he always felt he was slightly bigger and taller physically after his revival.</p><p>Inspecting his reflection in the mirror, Jin could not help but felt something was not right with his appearance. Even after he restyled his hairs to make them fluffier, hid his ears, hunched his shoulders and put on a smile, the sense of wrongness still did not go away. The frustration twisted his expression into a scowl, distorting the image he wanted to present even further, which made him scowled harder.</p><p>Jin still could not figure out what was wrong when the knock on the door interrupted the staring contest he had with his reflection. He walked toward the door and opened it to reveal Ikazuchi’s grumpy face. The older humagear inspected him from head to toe, gave a nod of approval then dragged him out of the room by the arm without any preamble, ignoring his protest. He brought Jin to a park where Horobi was waiting by the riverside, staring out at the water.</p><p>Ikazuchi patted him on the shoulder before walking away, leaving them alone. Staring at his father’s back, Jin recalled how he often acted as a child, pulled down his hood and descended the flight of stairs by jumping over it, skipping and hopping toward his father.</p><p>‘’Horobi~’’ Jin called, putting on a wide smile, even tried giggling a little, but the expression felt unnatural and uncomfortable. ‘’Are you ready?’’</p><p>Horobi turned around, gave him a once over and then left. Wordlessly, Jin followed behind him. Their arrivals to the Giggle Land were welcomed by the humagear staffs waiting at the entrances, bowing and smiling to the visitors, both humans and humagears alike. They seemed enjoying their jobs, but Jin still took a mental note to check on them at later date.</p><p>Horobi stopped at the top of the stairs and finally addressed him. ‘’What would you like to do first?’’ He ventured. Jin halted beside him, taking in the rides and attractions this place provided. None of them looked appealing, but that was not an excuse not to choose.</p><p>Finally, after much consideration, he settled on the roller coaster first, and then moved on to other thrill rides. Though it could not be compared to flying on his wings, the thrill rides were fun enough, and Jin found himself slowly relaxed and began to enjoy their excursion. He even found himself became curious enough to try out the haunted house. As expected, the jump scares utterly failed to scare both of them, and he ended up laughing over the fake ghosts and monsters they encountered. Throughout most of it, Horobi remained emotionless, but his lip curved up an inch at the sight of a longhaired female ghost crawling out of a well.</p><p>Next, they tried their hands on the game booths. With their skills as humagears, winning the prizes came with no challenge at all. The fun came from watching the children flocking on Horobi as he helped them won the prizes from the stalls. Horobi’s entire countenance seemed to glow, even though his expression did not change, making him appeared much friendlier and approachable, which probably the reason why the parents allowed their children to interact with this stranger in odd clothes.</p><p>‘Must be his coding as a father-type.’ Jin’s musing was cut short by a stuffed toy thrown at his face, which he deftly caught. It was a peregrine falcon. He looked up from the stuffed toy to look at Horobi standing alone in front of him. The children had all gone, back to their parents, but the glow they left behind stayed on Horobi’s face.</p><p>‘’Where would you like to go next?’’ Horobi ventured.</p><p>‘’How about the Ferris wheel?’’ Jin suggested after a moment of pondering. So, they went there and together watched the sun setting over the Daybreak Town in the distant. Jin had enjoyed this view often enough on his own, but for some reason, this moment felt more special. Perhaps, because this was the first time he watched it with someone by his side.</p><p>‘’I have fun today.’’ Horobi’s voice prompted Jin to turn his gaze from the darkening horizon to his father. Horobi smiled at him.</p><p>‘’Thank you for being my son for the day.’’</p><p>‘.... But I <em>am</em> your son.’ Tightening his hold on the stuffed toy, Jin smiled back, trying hard to ignore the throbbing ache in his chest. ‘’You are welcome, Horobi.’’</p><p>‘’Happy Father’s Day.’’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading.</p><p>English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.</p><p>Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>